Doomsday?
by Tibbar789
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets curious about some new ponies in town and decides to spy on them. She decides they are of no harm and goes on with life peacefully... or at least she thinks it will be peaceful.
1. Chapter 1: The new Ponies in Town

** Doomsday?**

Chapter 1:

**The New Ponies in Town.**

One wonderful day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was walking through town. She saw three mysterious ponies she'd never seen before. One was red, one was blue, and one _appeared_ to be a Wonderbolt. "Wait a second! How did a filly make it to be a Wonderbolt, but _I, _Rainbow Dash, am yet to be one?" Rainbow Dash thought.

She took a deep breath. "No, there has to be a reasonable explination for this, let's not jump to conclusions," she said under her breath.

"Heya, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said. "What are you doing?" Pinkie Pie continued.

Rainbow Dash screamed. She then proceeded to whisper, "Pinkie Pie, stop sneaking up on me and scaring me like that…"

"Sorry, but seriously, why are you lurking in the bushes?" Pinkie Pie said. "It's just weird, and not you." She said, a lot softer.

"Shush!" Rainbow said. "I'm trying to see who these mysterious ponies are." Rainbow Dash pointed to the three odd figures. "See those ones? I've never seen them around here! And I want to make sure they're not bad," she continued. She would have kept going on and on about it, but the so-called "mysterious ones," which is a name Rainbow Dash made for them, were heading in their direction. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash jumped into a nearby bush.

"Don't you think this is going too far?" Said Pinkie Pie. "I'm sure Twilight could find some action for you if that's what you want..." She kept going on and on… "…and I also ate tons of sugar today so I wont be able to stay in this bush much longer," she spouted out. She then ran out of the bush and off into the distance, revealing Rainbow Dash's hiding spot. 

The red pony walked over not noticing Rainbow Dash and said "Hello. I'm new in town and I need directions to…" He then looked at Rainbow Dash, who surely heard his question. "H-Hello? I need directions to the next house for sale. None of the officials will pay any attention, and I really want to move in. C-Can you help?" He was nervous because when he saw her it was basically love at first sight for him. "Can you?" He repeated.

"Alright, what's going on? Who are you, why are you here, and who are those other two ponies?" Rainbow Dash blurted out. "I need the answers NOW!"

"Oh, those are my sisters, we really want to move in because we heard it's so nice here! M-My name is Ben, and you are?" The red pony going by the name of Ben said.

"And why is one of them wearing a Wonderbolt suit?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I can't wait to hear this one…"

"She's a hardcore fan of them, she even got a suit signed by Spitfire. She is not, however, a Wonderbolt. But think what you want," Ben answered.

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said. "Well then I'll show you, you can even help with anything you want to, assuming you want to help with anything."

They finally got Ben and his family a house, but what is to come? What will tomorrow hold in store?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: The adventure begins!

**Doomsday?**

Chapter 2:

**The Adventure Begins!**

That night Rainbow Dash had a horrible dream. It was about some bad guy somewhere in Equestria plotting against the Elements of Harmony. This villain went by the name "Eric the Great". In the dream he had total power of almost anything BUT the Elements of Harmony. In the morning Rainbow Dash ran to Ben's House. She burst in the door. "BEN GET UP! I HAD A HORRIBLE DREAM THAT A VILLAIN IS PLOTTING AGAINST THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!" She yelled. "I am going to see if this dream is true, because it felt as if I was right there! I NEED to know if this is connected with an upcoming turn of events!"

"Alright, I'll Come too, I want to make sure everypony gets home safe!" Ben Said. They then set off on their adventure. Rainbow Dash was following a map which had mysteriously appeared on her nightstand sometime while she was asleep.

"Where did you get that map?" Ben Asked.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and it was on my nightstand." Rainbow Dash Replied.

They found out the map led right through to the center of the Everfree forest where what appears to be a tunnel leading somewhere is. Rainbow Dash started to run, Ben followed. They soon reached the cave and saw Eric the Great.

"See? I told you it was real! This is exactly what I saw in my dream!" Rainbow Dash said softly.

"Well, to be fair; one, I never said it wasn't and two, we should alert your friends that they are after the Elements of Harmony." Ben replied.

"Heh. We ARE the elements of harmony, Ben. So yes we're going to alert them and anypony else who needs to know." Rainbow Dash Said

Eric the great looked like a deranged unicorn, or as Rainbow Dash calls him, a loonicorn. He had a black coat with a red mane and tail that made him look menacing. No one expected Rainbow Dash to go in the everfree woods so Rainbow Dash and Ben started heading back to Ponyville.

Meanwhile with the others, they are worried sick about Dashie.

"Where's Dashie?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know but we better go find her and make sure she's okay." Said Twilight.

"Where do you reckon we look?" Said Applejack.

"How about we look around Ponyville and if we don't find her, we will check in other places? …I- I mean if that's okay." Said Fluttershy.

"Sounds good, let's head out." Said Rarity.

Back with Rainbow Dash and Ben, Things are going pretty smooth. Or, they were until they came across a Manticore. Rainbow Dash and Ben fought it. They were almost sure they'd win, when the Manticore Swiped at Ben and hit, luckily no claws, just paws.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash said sounding a little concerned. 

"Yeah… I'm fine." Said Ben sounding slightly happy.

Rainbow Dash kicked the Manticore in the face. It whimpered and ran away.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Ben.

"I'm not sure, I don't think a Manticore would do that, especially that easy. Something is definitely going on." He whispered back.

"Let's just get home as fast as possible." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay." Ben said almost immediately after.

"Wow. You Responded Fast." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I do that sometimes." Ben explained.

They stumbled upon Pinkie Pie on the way into Ponyville.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh, Hi Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" She said.

"I'm going to go tell the others!" Pinkie said excitedly.

Pinkie Pie ran off.

"Big deal, we were only gone about 2 hours to see if my dream was true." Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Well, They ARE your friends. They have every right to be worried, especially when you're in the everfree forest without them knowing." Ben said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but they treat me like a filly!" Rainbow Dash said sadly. "Well, recently anyway."

They kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3: A bump in the road

Chapter 3: A bump in the road

Rainbow Dash had been talking almost the whole walk back to Ben's House

When they got there she said "I think we need to collect more information."

Ben stared looking confused. Dash walked over to whisper in his ear.

"We NEED to get more information, in order to stop him we will need to know as much as we can" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Why?" Ben said looking a little embarrassed.

"Because, He is a villain and we need to know his weak spots and all that." Rainbow Dash said looking like she was thinking "You are an idiot."

"Fair enough" Ben Said "But how will we get more information?"

"I'm glad you asked…" Rainbow Dash stated. "All will be revealed tomorrow…"

The next day Rainbow Dash woke up. She felt excited, so she propelled forward and out of her house. She had called a meeting with her 6 other friends, consisting of Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Ben.

"Alright, I've called you all here because we have a very dangerous villain on our hands, His name? 'Eric the Great' He is plotting against all but one of us." She began to lecture.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. How do you know all this?" Twilight asked.

"I had a dream last night and…" Dash Began to say.

"Rainbow, that is stupid, how could you even think a dream was real?" Twilight said "They usually aren't even logical."

"I saw him in the Everfree Forest, it looked exactly like my dream and…" Dash tried to say.

"Come on guys, let's go. This was a waste of time…" Twilight said cutting in "Thanks for nothing rainbow!" 

Rainbow Dash was left speechless Until she said "That was extremely out of character, I think."

Rainbow dash was unbelievably mad. So she wrote tons of notes, all saying the same thing.

The next morning all of the ponies woke up and found the not near their beds.

"I can't believe you guys would do that, Thank YOU for nothing. If you need me, I'll be packing my things and by 3:30 PM I'll be either in Cloudsdale or looking for somewhere to live. Farewell. –Rainbow Dash" The notes read

All the ponies gasped when they told each other they all got the same note. They were worried sick!

"I- I didn't mean for this to happen…" Twilight said depressingly.

"You were a bit hard on her." Ben Said "I saw it with my own two eyes, it was not a dream, it was a subliminal message."

The ponies all burst into tears. Except Ben who had a blank stare on his face.

"No… I just met her; I can't let her move away without even getting to know her for that long. This can NOT happen." Ben thought.

Ben flew away in attempt to catch Dash before she left. He Flew almost as fast as Rainbow had when making the sonic rainboom, but not fast enough to actually create one. He Burst through the door.

"DON'T GO!" Ben Yelled.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash said crying. 

"Because your friends need you, remember?" Ben said.

"Okay, one they aren't my friends anymore until they apologize to me through the mail. And two I'll do it for you and myself, but I'm still moving to Cloudsdale." Dash said sobbing heavily. "I can't believe they'd think I was lying…"

"Okay. Well I will miss you, I will write to you as much as I can" Ben said. "Oh, crap. Did I just say that out loud?" He thought.

"Thank you…" Rainbow dash cried. "Well… better get going…"

She hugged Ben and Ben started to get nervous but Dash didn't even notice.

She flew away and after she was out of earshot. Ben started crying, as well.

He would have to find a way to get her to move back. But how?


End file.
